Request Analasis
by SanHaven
Summary: From the second she fell through the gate, he should have known; she was trouble. He tried his best to keep up with her and her wild adventures, but when you're hopelessly in love with an extraterrestrial super-alien with a gorgeous face and especially lovely hair... What can you do?
1. PrologueChapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Charlotte Olivia Grace exclaimed, "I'm not allowed to say!"

Daniel Jackson sunk into his seat, sighing. "Please, Charlotte..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, so even the recording box on the table couldn't hear him. "Give me something to work with here."

"Daniel I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he enquired, again. He'd always thought himself a patient man, but this female... was driving him mad. "Why can't you tell me who you are!"

"You know who I am! I'm Charlotte Olivia Grace..." she leant forward over the table and smiled at him, she was doing it on purpose, and he knew that.

"No- let me re-phrase the question then... **_What_** are you?"

She froze. He had her right where he wanted her.

3 weeks ago, an unscheduled offworld activation lead to the woman now seated in front of him appearing on the screens in the embarkation room.

The first thing he noticed about her, strangely, was the fact her eyes stood out so profoundly in contrast against her white skin. Then the way her hair was cascading over her shoulders.

She stuck her face into the camera of a MALP, and spoke.

A prominent British accent tumbled out her blood red lips as she asked calmly for permission to travel through the gate.

She'd been on earth a grand total of 3 seconds before she started cursing.

A large blast followed her through the gate as she fell back awkwardly onto the ramp, screaming at them to close the Iris.

She knew them, somehow, addressing them all by name, and rank.

She was different, and so (as the prophecy had stated) She was immediately taken to be questioned.

3 weeks later, she only said one thing. The most blatantly obvious thing any of them had ever heard. "I can read you mind."

...

"How?"

"The nox, somehow, used my brain as some sort of computer chip. The Asgard taught me how to... control minds, how to bypass the minds natural security system and, in fact, let me in."

"Let you in?" he sounded worried. "Can you _see_ are memories."

"Only if I want to and if you want me too."

"Look, imagine a door. A big door, in my hand a key."

"And..."

"And I put my key in the lock." She mimed it with her hands.

"You sit on the other side of the door." He nodded. "You can hear the key in the lock. You know it's me, so you don't need to worry, you know I mean you know harm."

"If you were to hear a key in the lock. As far as you know, no-one else has a key; you know that this could be a threat. You know this person could harm you. You hide. You shut yourself away."

The look on Jack's face after she'd said this would have been worth dying for.

...

"I am human." She finally concluded, "Well I was anyway... born and raised here on earth, in England with my parent, who separated when I was 7, and my brother Charles... Charles Kawalsky."

Daniel stilled.

"Charles was your brother?"

She nodded slowly. "He took my father's name. My parents never married."

"Did you know he... died?" Daniel asked tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded again, rolling her eyes a little as she did so. "I can read your mind, Jackson." She said.

"That's the only things I know about my life from before."

"Before when?"  
She sighed and Daniel wondered if it was related to everything else she wasn't telling them about.

"Before I woke up."

2 years later.

P7X 673

Charlotte looked up, to see Daniel already staring at her, smiling. She passed him a seductive wink that could make any grown man's knees buckle. And indeed it did Daniel almost stumbled over his eagerness to seal his lips on hers as he walked slowly towards her as the room cleared. Neither knew why people had started to clear the room as they had not been paying that closer an attention; however it couldn't have been that important. He placed a single kiss on her lips before pulling away, smiling and walking off.

He'd been out her sight for less than a minute before she felt the familiar feeling of nausea rising up her throat.

3rd time this week.

She shudders at her own thoughts of the reasons why. She doesn't want to think about it. To vomit once is acceptable, twice is suspicious, a third is a grantee. A sickness bug, or so she wants to believe. Just as the prophecy said.

* * *

**A NOTE JUST TO SAY THANKS FOR READING THIS, THE STORY IS GOING TO GET A LOT BETTER SOON SO BE PATIENT:P PLEASE REVIEW TOO.**

**ILY**


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlotte?"  
The first word that came to mind as her name was called was something I can't quite repeat.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, breathing deeply.

"Perhaps you should go back." He suggests, firmly, expressing that's what he wants her to do.

"I'm fine." She says, "I want to stay."

"You're not well."

An arm wraps around her waist and hoists her to her feet. He turns her and looks into her eyes. "Daniel..." the low groan erupts from her throat, "Let me stay, please."

"You're going back to earth, you understand?"

"But the treaty-"

"Will still be here when we get back, come on."

Her skin was grey, lifeless. She was too still. Her hand lolled limply off the end of the bed, as Daniel held the other. He'd been here with here almost 24 hours. He'd only left her side for a few hours before she fell unconscious to give her some privacy with the doctors.

"Doctor Jackson." A voice snapped his attention from his girlfriend to a short petite woman in the doorway of the infirmary.

"What?" he replied, plainly. He wasn't usually this rude, but he was angry. They didn't know how to help her.

"Perhaps you should go get some rest or something, I'm sure if she was awake she wouldn't be happy to see you like this." The doctor added, stepping over to him to offer the man the little amount of comfort she knew he would accept.

"If she was awake I wouldn't be here, would I?" he shot back. The doctor stopped, sighing.

"The test results came back, if you're interested, but I think it would be best if she told you herself."

The woman looked down at her clipboard.

"Give me the damn sheet." He said, holding out his hand in demand. The doctor tentatively handed it over. He studied it for a few seconds before he growled and shoved it back. "I can't read that!"

"That because it doesn't say anything. It's a graph... and an ultrasound."  
"What?"

But as soon as he'd said the word, Charlotte was awake. She leant over to the stand at the side of the bed and threw-up into the cardboard sick bowl. Daniel started to rub her back, unconsciously as he followed her movement with nervous eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Came the pitiful explanation from her lips, as she then threw up again. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "you haven't done anything!" She swept her sweat coated hair back away from her face and took a nervous breath. "This is brilliant!" he added, beaming. Every emotion he felt before had been wiped from his brain. He didn't know how to be angry , or sad anymore.

"A baby." He said, taking both cheeks in his hands and kissing her forehead. "Do Sam and Jack know?"

She shook her head, smiling now as well. "I wanted to tell you first."

Worry suddenly crossed his features, his eyes grew wide and he swore. "I'm gonna be a daddy. Oh god. What if I can't do it... oh no- what about you are you okay? Can I get you anything? Oh man... anything at all?"

"Daniel calm down. I'm fine. If you could get me some decaf coffee I'd love you forever- even more..." she joked, calmly.

"Right decaf coffee- don't move from that spot sweetheart! I'll be right back with your decaf coffee."

And he was ambling out the door before she even knew what he'd said. As soon as he was gone, she sighed.

She didn't dare tell him the baby was going to be like her. She didn't dare tell him it was growing funny; it was growing the wrong way- inward. Whatever the aliens did to her all those years ago messed her body up big time... she was already two months into the pregnancy, apparently, but her morning sickness had only just started. She wouldn't start to show for a few more months too. She didn't dare tell him the baby could kill her.

"Heya Charlotte, how you doing huh?" came the exceptionally loud voice of Jack O'Neill from the side of her bed. He swept his arms down to wrap around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Arrrhhh! Jack! Careful!" Charlotte yelped , wiggling free from his firm grip.

"Charlotte!" Sam exclaimed rushing through the door. She too bent down to wrap her arms around the woman in the bed, however her touch was light and she was more likely caressing her than touching her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm good thank you. I'm just waiting for- oh Jack can I borrow your radio." She asked, her eyes locating the devise that was peculiarly resting on his hip.

"Sure..." he unclipped the box and handed it to her. She flashed them an apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry, I just... 'Daniel?'" she asked pressing the button on the side down firmly.

"Yes?" Came the crackled reply.

"Any chance you could err... hurry it up a little."

"I'm coming back now... I'll be there any second."  
Before she could reply, he appeared at the door. Her face broke into a smile and she took the cup from him as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hallelujah," she sighed, "Thanks Danny."

Sam and Jack shared a look at they too came to sit themselves down at the end of the bed.

"Charlotte..." Sam started, "Are you okay, you seem pretty anxious."

"I'm fine, it just my- Danny this coffee tastes like crap!" she said, interrupting herself as she tried to push the cup back into the Doctors hands.

"Charlie... its decaf it's supposed to taste like garbage." He replied, passing the cup back.

"Really? How do you even drink this stuff?"

"Well if you don't like it..." he took the cup from her, but her eyes quickly narrowed into a glare.

"Hey! I didn't say that." She stole the cup back but before she could lift it up to her lips again, Daniel leant over and pressed a kiss to them, causing her to smile.

There was a short, sharp cough and they both snapped their heads to Sam and Jack at the end of the bed.

"I'm fine, really." Charlotte started again. "My hormones are just out of whack... I suppose..." she suddenly found interest back in the brown liquid in the mug. She raised it to her mouth to take a sip, winced at the taste, and then began to swill the stuff around the beaker before continuing. "The pregnancy has something to do with that."

A sudden burst of energy erupted from Sam as the teenage girl emerged from inside her; she squealed and wrapped her arms once again around Charlotte, knocking the mug slightly as she did so earning a frown and a low grumble, "Watch it." So quiet, it wasn't heard by anyone else.

"OMG! That amazing!" she giggled, making Jack roll his eyes slightly, tapping her on the shoulder to calm her.

"Congrats." He stated simply, a smile on his face. He was extremely happy for them, but he was also an US air force officer, he didn't – squeal. In fact, he shuddered at the thought of it.

One night 4 months later, on a planet somewhere, Charlotte awoke to a strong pain in her stomach.

She could feel Daniels arm draped lazily across her waist, his chest pushed into her back and his nose resting on the back of her neck. His hand held the bottom of her bump, stroking it subconsciously.

The pain returned again, she hissed at the feeling. Wriggling out of Daniels grip, careful not to wake him, she sat up. The camp fire was still burning slowly.

She looked out across the make shift camp in the forest t where Sam was lying, wrapped up lightly in a sleeping bag, facing away from them. She had no idea if she was awake.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Sam turned over to face her

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

She shot up immediately.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you ok?" she yelled, scrambled towards her.

"Sssshh!" Charlotte exclaimed pointing at Daniel, then putting her fingers on her lips in an expression of silence.

Daniel stirred rolling over and probably expecting Charlotte to be there.

He felt beside him.

He jumped to his feet, arming his zat and spinning round.

He stilled, relief flooding him as he saw her a little was off with Sam. It wasn't until he got nearer to them he realised something still wasn't quite right.

Charlotte eyes were scrunched up tight; her teeth bore in a cute little expression of pain.

Sam's face was clouded with worry as she felt along the curve of her stomach.

"Charlotte..." she began nervously, "That's a third rib gone-"she explained sheepishly, watching as Charlottes body began to relax a little her eyes creeping open

"Daniel?" Charlotte gasped.

Sam spun round on the spot and jumped as she saw the man not two feet from them. Her eyes widened in shock.

"How long have you been stood there?" Sam asked quickly, knowing he had, yet still hoping he hadn't heard.

"Long enough." He replied shortly. A look of anger and worry began to stain his feature. "Are you ok?"  
"What do you think?" Charlotte muttered leaning forward as if to stand but a cry escaped her throat; Sam immediately reached out to help her up. Charlotte screwed up her face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.  
"Nothing Daniel, I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not, look just tell me what's up, is the baby ok-"

"I don't _effing_ know Daniel, alright." She shouted at him.

Daniel blinked, that was the first time she'd ever sworn at him. Come to think of it, that was the first time she'd properly sworn at anyone.

For some unknown reason Daniel reached forward, grabbing her arm forcefully and pulling her into his body. She looked straight up at him from under her eyelashes. She was not going to back down, she wouldn't even blink.

"Ow!" she spat at him. Her voice low, growling. Jaw clenched.

He took a glance at how he was holding her and released his tight grip slightly. She wrenched her arm away.

He took a moment to take in what he had just done. He looked up at her, studding all her facial features. Her hazel eyes weren't the usual shiny sparkly ones he was used to. They were hurt. Her cute little nose was wrinkled slightly in pain, her cheeks pale, probably due to sickness. He followed the line of her neck. A tiny scar cut from the top of her shoulder to her neck, easily exposed out the top of her jumpsuit. Her bump that he thought was awfully small for someone this far along. His gaze travelled all over her, taking in every scar, every mark, every little detail and example of perfection.

"We should go." Sam snapped, turning once again to face Charlotte as he was ripped from the trance. "Doctor Frasier needs to check you out."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D NEXT ONE UP SOON! REVIEW TOO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A MINUTE!**

**ILY**


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlotte?" The doctor called for her attention, but she wasn't really listening. Her hands were on her stomach, grasping the small bump that was there. She sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed, her head bent low.

"Charlotte, Hunny?" Janet asked again. Something clicked, as she realised someone was calling her name. Her head whipped to look at her and the rest of the team who were stood eyeing her nervously.

"I think you need to know-" Janet began slowly.

"Know what Doc?" Daniel appeared at the door interrupting her. His eyes were red. He'd been crying.

He was leaning casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He pulls a hand through his cropped hair. She liked it before, she noted, but now he looks sexy.

Damn, it was his knew hair that got her pregnant in the first place, she realises, narrowing her eyes to a glare.

*** _The door to the apartment swung shut. "Charlotte? I'm back, hunny." he called, dropping his keys excitedly onto the side board. "Sorry it took so long, I just could not find the sweet corn anywhere." He slid the two large brown paper bags onto the worktop in the kitchen and shrugged his jacket of his shoulders, a few stray stands of longer hair falling with it.."Hey Charlotte? Where are you?"  
There is a point in the kitchen where Daniel had always said he could see across the room to the lounge and all the way to the other side of the flat to the bedroom, as walked over to the fridge to pull out a can of beer from inside, he crossed the spot, seeing the bedroom door open a crack and a body slip out. From the fridge however, the rest of the flat is hidden. Unaware by the time he'd actually obtained his beer, the figure was now standing in the doorway watching him, he began to straighten up, closing the fridge door. _

_"Whoa!" the voice exclaimed._

_"Whoa?!" he demands, a little shocked. "You live with me and my stupid girl hair for two years and as soon as it goes all you have to say is __**WOAH?**__!"_

_"I err; I don't know what to say."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Well yeah."  
"__**Yeah?!**__" _

_"Well I mean the whole 'girl' hair before was really cute, I mean it made you look pretty fit actually but now... you're really hot!" she said. "Why-"she paused for a second to take a breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting it cut?"_

_"I wanted it to be a surprise... I mean you do like it don't you?"_

_"Of course I like it!" she exclaimed, stepping over to him until they were toe to toe. She pushed a hand through it, watching it spring back up. "That's so sexy, damn it Daniel." She said, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips. _

_"I'm glad you think so." He replied, smirking. He bent his down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, noting how she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. _

_His glasses were pulled from his head._

_He groaned. "Charlotte?" he called out, suddenly blind. _

_Her laughter reached his ears. "Charlotte, you know I can't see without my glasses." He began, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Give them back." He pouted, scrunching his eyes closed in order to avoid a headache. _

_A thought struck him._

_His eyes opened to a squint._

_She squealed as he tackled her onto the couch and jumped on top of her. "You dare defy the king!?"  
He demanded in a comically deep British accent. _

_"Daniel no!" she shrieked. He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing it as his hands dug into the spot on her ribs where he knew she was extremely ticklish. "Stop!"_

_"Never defy the king!"  
"Daniel!" she laughed._

_"My Glasses?" he said, haggling._

_"Never!" she chanted, bursting into huge fits of laughter as he pinned arms above her head and began to tickle her harder._

_"okay... but I can do this all night." He drawled, smiling down at her._

_"Okay, okay, I'll give them back." She managed to say through the giggles. His hands stilled. He looked down at her lying underneath him, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she panted._

_She was beautiful. Her hair was tousled from all the thrashing about and wriggling she done. _

_Her eyes were locked on his, her mouth opening and closing softly as she gulped in great lungs fulls of air._

_Her legs had somehow come to tangle in his. When he started he had been kneeling over her, straddling her waist, however her legs had managed to wiggle out from under him her own knees resting on top of his thighs by his hips._

_There was a brief moment of stillness as her chest began to steady, and her breathing returned to normal. He held her gaze, just looking down at her. Then bam. _

_Something snapped and he drove down towards her just as she began to propel herself up smashing their lips together. Within seconds she was up against the wall, his tongue down her throat as he was reaching for her zipper._

_She knew straight away it would be one of those days where neither of them would last more than a few minutes. It would be Kinky zippers down fully clothed up against the wall sex. And she loved it._

_"You need a shave, Daniel..." she gasped, rubbing her hands over the stubble on his chin, but her words fell out in broken hisses as he grunted against her neck. He grumbled a response to the comment as he allowed himself to bury deeper into her._

"Charlotte... Why didn't you tell me?" Angry tears gathered in his eyes.

"I- I didn't want to hurt you." She stuttered. "I'm sorry."  
"You think that that would hurt me!" he hissed, his face screwing up. "After everything we've been through since you came here. And you thought this would hurt me!?"  
She nodded.

They'd been through hell together.

She'd been poked and prodded by the men at the NID research base. She'd had so many different drugs injected into her blood stream she couldn't control herself. She had so much medication injected into her brain she couldn't fight it or get it out her system.

She spent three months strapped to a table, semi-naked, with constant tears streaming down her cheeks in pain, and confusion.

Stargate Command had no due-restriction over the NID; the president couldn't do anything as the NID aren't a strictly speaking legal government organisation.

SG1 had managed to break in and spring her out.

Daniel and herself had stayed in a hotel 100km away from where they had held her under false names, Jack and Sam doing the same with another.

They'd driven the whole night in a small car to get to the quiet town in the middle of nowhere.

Charlotte spent the trip with her head in Daniels lap. Vomiting odourlessly, trying to get the drugs out her system as he pulled the sweat from her forehead with a cloth.

Sam drove violently, swerving through the traffic, as Jack sat quietly next to her, trying to reassure her everything was going to be okay.

They dropped Daniel and Charlotte off first, and helped Daniel inside with her, but left straight away before anyone saw them.

The woman at reception had given Daniel the strangest look as he tried to hold up. He managed to fake smile at told her she was tired with jet lag. Charlotte unconsciously co-operated at this moment by letting out and obviously British moan.

Daniel often thought of that night. How she'd vomited constantly into the toilet of the hotel, as he both held her over it and supported her. He'd scrubbed her hair free of grease and puke over the bath and had dropped her onto the bed. She'd shook all night however, trying to break out of the covers that wrapped around her. He'd had to pull her onto the floor and hold both wrists behind her back in one hand and hold the other to her forehead. He didn't get much sleep that night.

"After every single drug, and tablet that coursed through you and every knife and needle that pierced your skin and cut you open. You thought that my _own baby_ would hurt me?"

She nodded, nervously.

He walked straight towards her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pushing his face into her hair.

"I love you Charlotte." He says, "And I will never stop loving you no matter what you do."

And at that moment, he meant it.


End file.
